


Nightmares

by orangelightning (thescatterbrain)



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, POV Second Person, but hes soft, dark jak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescatterbrain/pseuds/orangelightning
Summary: Jak has a nightmare and you are there to try and help him through it





	Nightmares

Getting woken up in the middle of the night had not been included in your sleeping plans. A hand had grabbed your arm roughly and squeezed hard, _hard_. You jolted awake at the pain, too strong for any normal person to be grabbing you and _ouch, fuck_ what was poking into you? There weren’t any needles around, were there? You tried to pry the fingers from around your arms, the pain making you more alert. It had to be Jak caught in a dream.

“Jak,” you hissed, still trying to wriggle out of his death grip, “let go of me you oaf. Jak, wake up.” You began to push at his side, and noticed something was wrong. Very, scarily, dark-eco-infused wrong. Dark Jak was lying next to you in the bed, eyes screwed shut tight with a clawed hand sunk into your forearm and dark eco jumping off his body like nervous solar flares. “Fuck,” you whispered under your breath. Jak was having a nightmare, _duh_ , and clearly one bad enough to enrage him into Horror Mode. You needed to get him conscious. Arm still caught in a vice, you climbed onto his midsection and leaned in close. You roughly grabbed his face and said, “Jak, wake up. You have to wake up right now. This is Y/N here, please wake up.”

Dark Jak thrashed around, be it in response to his dream or your clutch on his chin you weren’t sure. You shook him slightly and continued to try and coax him out of sleep. Slowly, slowly his thrashing began to stop and he opened his eyes. He seemed startled to see you sitting on him, squeezing his face. You gave him a humorless smile and relaxed your grip. “Hey, nice to see ya. Could you do me a favor and stop using my arm as a pin cushion?” You held up the arm that was still bear-trapped in his hand to drive your meaning. Jak’s obsidian eyes blew wide and alarmed and he carefully extracted claws. You sighed in relief, even as small trickles of blood began to leak out of the punctures. Jak looked up apologetically, clearly on the verge of saying sorry. You covered his mouth with your hand. “Don’t even. I know you didn't mean it. Do you want to talk about what that was?” He looked away, clearly upset and embarrassed. You leaned down to gently kiss his cheek. “That’s alright, we can talk later. Want to just lay here and not sleep?” Jak nodded, still avoiding eye contact. You stretched out right on top of him, knowing he could bear your weight, especially when juiced up on dark eco. 

You absently played with his hair and ran your fingers over his horns, wondering how long he would maintain this state. In fights the eco could get used up pretty quickly, but if Jak was just laying here then he could probably stay Dark for a long time. You knew he could sometimes return to normal at will, but with him being so riled up from his dream you thought it would be unlikely for him to go back anytime soon. It was unsettling to think about what sort of images his subconscious had conjured up that made him panic enough to go Dark. You shuddered involuntarily and felt Jak carefully reach up to wrap his arms around you. He gave you a gentle squeeze, trying to be wary of his talons. You responded by placing light kisses along his temple. He was keeping his eyes shut again, seemingly nervous to look at you. You pressed your lips to each of his eyelids. “It’s okay,” you whispered between pecks. “I don’t know where you were or what was happening, but you’re here now. This is happening. It’s only you and me, and Daxter over on the chair. You’re okay.” He nodded stiffly. He was still nervous, still upset over what he had dreamed about. You rested your hands on either side of his face, brushing his cheeks with your thumbs. “Just us here, baby. You open your eyes and talk to me when you’re good and ready. Do what you gotta to relax, okay? I’m here all night” Another jerky nod. Thumbs continued to wipe away to small tears that hesitantly fell. You kissed his forehead once more, lips tingling with the feeling of dark eco. Who knew when Jak would calm down, much less be ready and willing to talk. As close as you two were, he was still very private and guarded. 

It was a good long while before Jak creaked his eyes open. Pitch black and wide, he glanced over to the side of the bed then back to your face. He began to roll over so you were both lying on your sides, still holding on to one another. Jak pulled you slightly closer and pressed his face to your shoulder. You heard him take a shuddering breath. Dark eco sparked around him. He mumbled something against you. “What was that?” you asked, stroking his hair. Jak pulled back slightly and practically spat the word out. 

“Praxis.” His voice was sharp and echoing, multiplied by the eco.

“Was your dream about him?” He nodded, eyes squeezing shut again. You pulled your arms in to hold his face again. “What did he do?” you whispered. 

“This.” He gestured to his horns, his fangs, his entirely dark eyes. He growled lowly. “He’s the one who made me this. Didn’t treat me like a person. Just. An experiment.” Your heart crawled into your throat as he talked. Jak hated Praxis more than the entire Underground combined, and you knew the reason. You and everyone else knew about the Dark Soldier Project thanks to Torn’s KG years. The fact that it was Jak just made the reality sink deeper. You had known it was him since you first saw him go Dark, but the experience was entirely differently when the results of the project was laying in your arms, shaking with fury and fear and disgust. You tapped Jak’s temples until he opened his eyes and looked at you. 

“We will stop Praxis,” you promised. “We’ll find him, we’ll take down the KG, and you’ll rip the Baron to shreds yourself. He’ll get what's coming, we will guarantee it.” Jak nodded resolutely. He knew this as well as you did. There was no stopping the Underground, not at this point. The Baron had had his way for too long, and after what he did to Jak, you would see to it personally that the bastard was taken down. “He can’t hurt you anymore, baby.”

The dark eco was calming down and the purple haze around Jak didn’t seem so thick. He relaxed further in your arms. “Y/N, I can’t sleep on my back.” The confession came abruptly, but softly. You rubbed his broad shoulder blades. 

“That causes the nightmares?” you asked.

“Memories,” he corrected. You nodded in response. 

“Okay, just lay like this. I won’t let you fall asleep on your back again.” Your hand found its way to the soft baby hairs on the back of his neck. He was still tense, still gray skinned and fanged, but much more at ease than before. You held onto Jak and watched as the violet aura surrounding him dimmed and faded until his horns shrank back and his skin and hair regained their golden hues. You hummed and gave him a gentle squeeze. “Better now?” He nodded, face still pressed into your shoulder. “Good. I’ve always got you, ya know?” Jak sighed heavily and gave you a shy kiss. 

“I know.”


End file.
